brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Mad-Eye Moody
|Variations = |Accessories =Wand |Years =2005, 2010-2011, 2018 |Appearances =4767 Harry and the Hungarian Horntail 71022 Harry Potter Series }} Mad-Eye Moody is a minifigure released in 2005. Description Moody has a dark tan, shoulder-length hair piece that is parted in the front and a heavily scarred face with one normal eye and one round, larger eye that has a band connecting it around his face. He has a dark grey jacket with many buckles and clasps on it, a light grey shirt, light grey arms, and a brown belt. His left leg is a normal black leg but his right leg is a silver peg leg. Background Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody was an Auror (dark wizard catcher) during the first wizarding war and became scarred and considerably paranoid by the time he retired. Before 's fourth year at Hogwarts began, Albus Dumbledore recruited him as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and to assist with the Triwizard Tournament. At Hogwarts, he took a liking to Harry, and secretly rigged some of the Triwizard events and choosing so that Harry would win. It was later revealed when Harry escaped from Lord Voldemort that Mad-Eye was in fact Barty Crouch Junior in disguise, one of Voldemort's followers who was believed dead and that he was using hair from the real Moody, who had been locked in a trunk, in a polyjuice potion to take on his appearances. The real Moody became a member of the reformed Order of the Phoenix and helped extract Harry from Privet Drive. He also took part in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Moody once again appeared as a member of the Order of the Phoenix to remove Harry from Privet Drive before Voldemort could attack him. He was escorting Mundungus Fletcher disguised as Harry on a broomstick when he was killed by Voldemort. His magical eye which had X-ray vision was somehow obtained by Dolores Umbridge who used it to spy on her underlings through her office door. Harry and Ron Weasley took the eye when they came across it while infiltrating the Ministry of Magic and later buried it in the woods they retreated to afterwards. Notes * In the DS version of the game, his pegleg is gone and is replaced by a normal grey leg. * In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 He has blonde hair, not Sand Yellow. * in the sets and LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 Moody has a silver peg leg but in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 he has a brown peg leg * In the book and movie, Professor Moody has a peg leg on the left side. However, his LEGO version (real minifigure and video game version) has the peg leg on his right side. This may be because all peg-legged minifigures had their peg legs on the right side and LEGO decided not to change it specifically for Moody. Appearances * 4767 Harry and the Hungarian Horntail * 71022 Harry Potter Series Video Game Appearances * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Gallery of Various Gallery 706eceac-424b-5351-bbd3-b20ea84656e6 800x.jpg Moody.jpg Moody.png|Professor Moody in the video game. Real Moody.png|The real Professor Moody at the bottom of a chest Moody_wand.jpg|Mad-Eye about to use a spell 825px-032.png|Moody in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 MEM.jpg See Also * Nymphadora Tonks * Professor Dumbledore * Kingsley Shacklebolt * Barty Crouch Junior * Remus Lupin * Arthur Weasley External Links Category:Harry Potter Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2005 Category:Harry Potter: Years 1-4 minifigures